


9pm In Petsmart

by FlyingPig225



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AA, Adorable, Animal Shelter AU, Animal Shelters, Animals, Cages, Cats, Cute, Dogs, Dorks, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, I love these dorks, Idiots, Kittens, M/M, Puppies, Sweetness, Yarn, dog toys, laughing, lots of cuteness, plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: "Hey! Why'd you turn the lights off? This one liked me.""We closed an hour ago, sir." -----Animal Shelter AU. Izaya wants to get an animal and can't decide, much to Shizuo's work schedule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! i haven't updated in forever and i'm so sorry about that... here's some shizaya fluff to warm your hearts. i'm also starting to watch Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist, so be prepared for fanfiction about those anime as well!
> 
> Love you lots,   
>  Flying

Shizuo Heiwajima sat at his desk at home, typing at his computer.

His close friend, Tom Tanaka, sat on his bed, reading a copy of, "The Odyssey," by Homer for a college assignment.

"How's that resume going?" Tom asked, leaning backward to rest against the wall. Shizuo sighed. "Good, I guess. I don't really know."

Tom got up, slipping a bookmark inside his book. He leaned over, his eyes skimming over Shizuo's resume. "Wow. Nice job. Don't forget to add "speaks Spanish, Japanese and French"." Shizuo nodded blankly, hands flying over the keyboard.

"Hopefully I'll get something," Shizuo said, as he finished. Tom nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you will. People need a guy like you."

~~~

Shizuo walked into Petsmart, putting his sunglasses into the crevice of his V-neck. A young woman, maybe 23, turned around and smiled brightly. "Hi, there! Welcome to Petsmart! What can I help you with?" Shizuo immediately felt uncomfortable. "Uhm, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm here for the job--" "Wonderful! I'm Erika Karisawa, the employee of the year. I'll get you to Dota-chin."

A few moments later, the young woman had led him to the back room, where two men sat playing cards. "Hm. I'm guessing you're Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm Kadota Kyouhei." A man with brown hair and eyes got up and shook Shizuo's hand. "Yeah. I have my resume and--" Shizuo was interrupted for the second time that day. "You're hired. I did some research on you. You're perfect for the job."

Shizuo forced down a smile that pricked at his mouth. "Great. When do I start?"

Kadota thought for a moment. "How about Saturday, maybe around 6pm? You can close up at 8pm that night." Shizuo nodded. "Cool. I'll be there." Kadota smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "Great! Looking forward to it." Shizuo nodded.

~~~

After training, Shizuo sat behind the counter, playing a made-up rhythm with his fingertips. Then, a man with fuzzy black hair and sparkling ruby eyes walked in, straightening out his shirt.

"Welcome to Petsmart. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. What can I help you with?" Shizuo asked, walking out from the counter.

The man smiled. "Hello, Shizuo. My name is Izaya. I'm looking for a new pet for myself." Shizuo nodded and pointed to the animal section. "Would you like a look?"  
As the two walked to animal section, Shizuo asked, "So. Do you have experience with animals?" Izaya nodded. "I took care of my sister's three cats for a few months." Shizuo smiled. "Good. Experience is important."

Shizuo stuck the key into the animal section and opened the door. "Let's do this."

~~~  
Shizuo yawned, his eye twitching.

He'd been standing around for two hours straight as this Izaya-man looked at every single animal possible. Twice.

As he saw Izaya become infatuated with a calico kitten, Shizuo decided to start shutting down. The earlier he could get home, the better. He strolled to the light switches, turning them off. He got out a broom and swept around, then went back to the animal room, where Izaya was playing with a small husky.

"Why'd you turn the lights out?"

"We closed an hour ago, sir."

Izaya blushed, and Shizuo thought it was a bit cute. "I'm so sorry. I guess I got carried away, hm? Good thing I know what I want." Shizuo thanked whatever higher power when he heard those words.

~~~

A loud crash echoed through the city, right to Tom's ears. "Uh oh." He murmured to himself.

Izaya Orihara had bought a goldfish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
